You're safe
by Darness M
Summary: qu'est-il donc arrivé à Law dans le passé pour que Kidd soit si bienveillant avec lui ? Un amour passionné entre 2 soit disant ennemis... /!\ Yaoi Fanfic faite pour le calendrier de l'avent du village d'otsu, forum Yaoi/Yuri


You're Safe...

_Il fallait bien l'avouer, Kidd était un amant hors pair, vigoureux, et moi qui pensai qu'il était plutôt violent, au lit il se révélait assez doux, voir passionné... Je ne cacherai pas qu'il me fait complètement fondre, mais c'est un secret, entre moi et ce que je lui susurre à l'oreille durant nos ébats..._

_Cela faisait déjà 4 ans que je vivais avec, dans ses bras, dans son lit, n'importe où du moment que je suis avec. Moi ? Le pirate Trafalgar Law. Comment ça, ça vous surprend ? Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ou parce que nous sommes censés être ennemi ? C'est vrai que moi-même j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser... Cet homme, si grand, si fort, si sadique, qui a un véritable caractère de merde, on peut bien se demander comment on en est arrivé là. _

_Kidd rentre. Il me fixe un moment avec un léger sourire en coin. Il vient tirer les rideaux. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, c'est un peu notre rituel. Je me lèche les lèvres et enlève mon haut, je sais ce qu'il veut, je sais ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Il s'approche et caresse mon bras du bout des doigts, m'arrachant un léger frisson. Je le regarde avec désir et ne peut m'empêcher de susurrer son prénom de manière provocante, sans demander son reste il capture mes lèvres, fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche, cet intrus que j'apprécie tant. Je n'hésite pas, je me colle contre lui, me frottant, en réclamant plus, c'est comme ça entre nous. Rien en dehors de cette chambre n'existe. Kidd est un passionné, il fait ce qu'il doit faire avec panache, et sait souvent comment il faut s'y prendre. Je lui défais la ceinture, passant ma main sous son boxer, caressant ce membre imposant, déjà dur et humide, je passe ma main dans ses poils pubiens, dieu qu'il est excitant. Je lève mon regard vers lui et sourit en coin, il se retient, il a le même regard qu'un chien qu'on empêche de sauter sur un chat. Je sais ce qu'il pense, il a peur d'aller trop vite, peur de me faire mal, il ne veut pas me faire revivre ce cauchemar que j'ai traversé. Je n'ai pas peur moi, ce n'est pas pareil avec lui, c'est mon amant et mon sauveur, je l'aime plus que quiconque sur cette terre mais cette tête de pioche semble ne pas le comprendre. Je lui retire son haut, et vient caresser son torse, je pourrais rougir de me délecter de cette vision, il a un corps d'homme, comme le mien, plus musclé, mais ça ne me fait qu'avoir encore plus envie de lui, c'est à la fois affreux et à la fois tellement excitant... Je me débarrasse de mon bas et ouvre les cuisses devant lui, lui offrant sûrement sa plus belle vision au monde. Il est perplexe. Je commence à me toucher. Kidd sourit en coin, prêt à se délecter de ce fantasme. Deux doigts viennent me pénétrer, je lâche un petit gémissement de plaisir, bougeant un peu les hanches, prononçant une deuxième fois son prénom, de façon érotique cette fois._

_Il n'en peut plus, reviens m'embrasser, m'attrapant les hanches, virant les doigts pour le laisser entrer, pénétrer en moi dans un bon coup de rein comme je les aime. Je laisse échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. J'aime ça. Il bouge en moi, j'en réclame plus, bougeant les hanches. Cet homme a le don de me faire perdre la raison. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules, griffant son dos avec hargne, même s'il déteste ça, je lui mords le cou, je le marque pour qu'il sache toujours qu'il m'appartient. Il fait de même. Je lui appartiens. Et j'en suis fier en fait. Je le sens me compléter, j'adore ça, j'en réclame encore plus, il accélère, il bute contre ma prostate et me fait pousser un cri. Je me cambre, c'est si bon. Ses vas et viens brutaux me font tourner la tête, pourtant il ne me fait pas mal, jamais. Je me colle d'autant plus contre son corps, lui murmurant que je ne vais pas tenir, qu'il est trop bon, et il adore ça. Je ne me retiens plus et je me sens venir, entre nos deux corps. Il continue, allant au fond de moi, encore quelques vas et viens avant de jouir à son tour, me remplissant de sa chaleur. Il en a de la chance que je ne sois pas une femme..._

_Je me blottis contre lui, contre son torse brûlant, le souffle haletant. Kidd attendit un peu avant de se retirer, me gardant précieusement contre lui, je reste comme ça, je ne veux pas bouger, je me sens lourd et en même temps si bien... Il se couche dans le lit avec moi et me regarde, profitant du fait que je m'endorme pour afficher une expression qu'il évite habituellement, cette expression de bienveillance..._

_/-\_

_C'était il y a bien des années, je vivais avec mon père, Doflamingo, paisiblement, sans histoire, je savais que c'était quelqu'un d'important, il m'apprenait plein de choses et je m'intéressai à tout. J'étais même gâté mais pas trop, étant son seul fils, il faisait tout pour son bonheur sans pour autant le pourrir. Il trouvait que j'étais quelqu'un d'intelligent, que j'irais loin dans la vie, que j'étais vraiment son digne fils et héritier. Je n'en demandai pas tant mais on aurait dit que ça lui plaisait de prendre soin de moi. La vie était belle, confortable, je m'y plaisais et je ne me doutais pas du tout de ce qui allait suivre, que toute ma vie basculerait sur à peine quelques minutes._

_J'avais 13 ans à cette époque, et alors que je me levais la nuit parce que j'avais soif, j'entendis Doflamingo parler dans la pièce d'à côté, avec un autre homme dont j'ai préféré oublier le nom. Je m'approchai pour écouter et derrière la porte j'entendis la phrase que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre, et que j'aurais préféré avoir rêvé. Elle me glaça le corps._

"N'empêche, en tuant les parents de Law, j'ai bien fait de le récupérer, il me servira bien plus tard."

_Je ne bougeai pas pendant plusieurs secondes qui me paraissaient des heures, le temps de réaliser, ne comprenant pas tout. Ce n'était pas possible... Doflamingo n'était pas son père ? Il avait tué ses parents ? Non... Impossible... Tout se figeait, s'embrouillait dans son esprit, jusqu'à débouler dans la salle, interrompant la discutions sans prévenir._

"C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas mon père ? Tu.. as tué mes parents ?"

_Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais, j'étais perdu, tout ce temps il n'avait fait que me mentir. Pourquoi ? Mon corps se mit à trembler, effrayé, lorsque je vis son sourire, sadique et machiavélique. _

"C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies entendu cela, mon petit Law..."

_J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il nie, qu'il me dise que j'ai mal entendu que... Mais non. J'aurais dû m'enfuir à ce moment-là, mais je ne pouvais pas, mon corps ne faisait que trembler, mes jambes pas décidé à bouger. Je sentais en moi grandir l'angoisse et la peur. Doflamingo ne tarda pas à m'attraper et m'emmener dans une pièce sombre au sous-sol que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'y enchaîna, et j'étais toujours tétanisé._

"Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses..."

_Il se lécha les lèvres, et me regardait d'une façon qui me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à déchirer mes vêtements, je me retrouvai nu sous ses yeux en quelques secondes. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Que... Il me touchait... Partout sur mon corps... Je fus parcouru d'un étrange frisson et me recroquevillai. Pourquoi me touchait-il ainsi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Sa main allait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à venir caresser mon membre. J'avais peur, je voulais le repousser mais son regard m'en dissuadait. Puis, il vint ensuite m'écarter les fesses, j'avais soudainement un haut le cœur de dégoût. Lui qui avait été mon père pendant si longtemps, cette période était belle et bien finis._

_Doflamingo ne prit même pas la peine de me préparer, me pénétrant de force, m'arrachant un violent cri et des larmes. J'avais mal. Je souffrais le martyr. Mon corps était affreusement douloureux alors qu'il faisait des puissants va et viens. Je criais plus fort, agonisant, je me sentais de plus en plus dégoûté, sali, mon cœur se serra, m'étouffa, étranglant mes pleurs et mes plaintes. Je n'écoutais pas ce que disait Doflamingo qui avait l'air de prendre son pied. Je le sens venir en moi, j'étouffe mon gémissement, les pleurs ayant rempli mon visage. Il me fait jouir aussi, à contrecœur, avant de m'évanouir, à bout._

_/-\_

_Je me sens tiré de mon sommeil par une voix qui appelle mon prénom. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, tremblant, les larmes coulant, étouffant encore, mais derrière mes yeux embrumés je vois son visage, le visage de Kidd, inquiet. Il caresse mes cheveux, essayant de me rassurer. Il n'aime pas quand je fais ce cauchemar, ça lui fait mal de me voir pleurer. J'enlace fort son cou, me raccrochant désespérément à lui comme à chaque fois._

"Kidd..."

/-\

_Cela faisait... Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette pièce qui me semblait si froide. Ça me paraissait long mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Doflamingo passait son temps à me violer ou a me martyriser, et je ne protestais même pas, mon esprit s'éteignant peu à peu, comme s'il quittait mon corps, comme si je devenais fou. Je ne pleurais plus. Ne ressentais plus. Je me laissais dépérir même si je ne manquais de rien. À part de vêtements, il m'était interdit de m'habiller, je n'avais le droit qu'à mes draps souillé, et j'étais tout aussi souillé qu'eux. _

_Tout ça aurait pu durer si un matin je ne m'étais pas réveillé avec un fruit à coté de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je le mangeai. Il se trouva que c'était un fuit du démon, le "ope ope no mi". Le goût n'était pas super mais il me permit de m'échapper, enfin. Je courus le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet enfer, l'air pur faisant ramener mon esprit sur terre. Je me jurai de ne plus jamais faire par quiconque. _

_Je découvris peu à peu le monde, et décidai de devenir pirate, pour être libre. Je suis devenu capitaine d'un sous-marin, comme ça j'avais encore moins de chances de tomber sur Doflamingo, encore. Malgré mon pouvoir je n'avais aucune chance devant lui, surtout vu à quel point il m'avait traumatisé, je faisais constamment le même rêve, soit je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, soit j'imaginai qu'il me retrouvait... L'un ou l'autre n'était pas mieux._

_Puis un beau jour, je le rencontrai, lui, parmi tous les autres, je ne pouvais que le remarquer, vu sa prestance, il était connu pour ses méfaits et avoir la plus grosse prime de l'île. Je le fixai en coin, il me regardait aussi, et je lui offris mon plus beau sourire d'insolent. Je n'étais pas une mauviette, loin de là, et je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par un autre capitaine, aussi fort soit-il. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver horriblement beau. Ça me perturbait. Pas que je sois attiré par les femmes, enfin, je ne suis attiré par personne depuis que je me suis enfuis, mais lui... Il avait quelque chose en plus que je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer. Je reportai mon regard ailleurs, profitant du spectacle qui ne tarda pas à commencer. Un grand grabuge dans cette vente d'esclave, trop long à raconter, que je passerai donc sous silence. _

_Je ne sais pas trop comment, moi, et Kidd, nous en sommes sortis vivant, et avant de repartir, j'eus la surprise de pouvoir m'entretenir seul avec lui. Coincé au milieu des arbres, il me regardait, un sourire en coin, je fronçais les sourcils, la main sur son nodachi, prêt à dégainer. Mais ce qu'il fit me surpris hautement, il passa une main délicate sur ma joue, je me raidis alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien._

"Content de voir que tu vas bien, depuis le temps..."

_Dit-il._

_Je le regarde, perplexe, je ne sais quoi penser, je panique un peu intérieurement. Je le connaîtrais d'avant ? Mais de où ? Non, je m'en souviendrais ! Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, et il me rend nerveux. Il remarque apparemment ma détresse et s'en amuse, riant doucement, goguenard. Et si c'était Doflamingo qui l'avait envoyé ?_

"Finalement, tu l'as mangé le fruit que j'ai laissé sur ton oreiller, cette nuit-là..."

_..._

_Attendez..._

_Quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ? Non... Ce serait.. ? Non... Impossible... Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Je... Oui, je sais de quoi il parle, je crois comprendre plus ou moins mais les détails m'échappent. Je suis perturbé. Je ne sais ni quoi faire ni que dire, devrais-je le remercier ? Je... Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que cet idiot profite de la situation pour m'embrasser, un véritable baiser d'une douceur sans nom. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougis de ma vie... Il me dit qu'on se reverra bientôt, s'amusant d'autant plus en me voyant si rouge, et me laisse là, les bras pantelants... Ho mon dieu... Mon cœur ne veut plus redevenir calme, cognant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine... Quelle est cette chaleur qui m'envahit subitement ?_

_Après quelques autres péripéties, assez nombreuses en fait, je le retrouvai sur une île, il me dit bonjour normalement mais il n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards qui en dise long. Il m'énerve. Je déteste la façon qu'il a de tourner autour du pot. Je l'emmène alors dans un coin plus discret et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il a compris. Il sait maintenant que je le désire... _

_Nous avons fini la journée à l'hôtel, il goûta pour la première fois mon corps et mon cauchemar par la même occasion. Mais il savait ça aussi. Il vivait dans mon village et m'avait remarqué en regardant par une petite fenêtre qui donnait à l'extérieur. Il avait compris que j'étais en captivité et martyrisé, à force de me voir, il avait eu envie de m'aider, mais il avait 3 ans de moins que moi... Finalement, où serais-je s'il n'était pas intervenu ?_

_/-\_

_Je n'ai pas changé de position, je le sers peut-être même plus fort, je ne veux pas le lâcher, jamais, plutôt mourir. Mes tremblements continuent alors qu'il m'enlace, caressant tendrement mon dos, il sait que c'est dur, que j'ai encore mal au cœur, que je ne m'en remettrais peut-être jamais. Mais il est patient. Il m'aime. Il sait que je panse ses blessures autant qu'il panse les miennes et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser. Que sans lui, je serais toujours chez mon séquestreur..._

_Il me regarde, sourit doucement et remonte la couverture sur mes épaules. Kidd caresse ma joue avec une douceur incroyable, il ne veut que mon bien, mon bonheur, je suis une chose précieuse à ses yeux. On se voit à chaque île mais il me tuerait si j'allais voir ailleurs, j'en ferais de même avec lui d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, jamais, je ne ferais pas que le tuer, je me suiciderai aussi, parce que sans lui, je ne vois même plus pourquoi je vivrais... J'ai peur qu'un jour il se retrouve devant Doflamingo et qu'il essaye de le buter, ce qui me parait évident, alors qu'il me semble qu'il ne fait pas encore le poids malheureusement... Il me sert doucement contre lui, contre son cœur, me faisant comprendre qu'il est là et qu'il ne me lâchera pas. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai simplement dormir dans le bien-être total entre ses bras, il me caresse les cheveux et me dit ses mots qui me font toujours un effet fou alors que mes larmes coulent toujours, c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il sera toujours là..._

"Calme toi... Je t'ai sauvé maintenant..."


End file.
